dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Purification
Purification is a service offered by one skilled individual to cleanse items whose true nature has been obscured by a curse. Cursed items are commonly found on Bitterblack Isle in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen and may be purified by Olra in exchange for Rift Crystals. Cursed items Cursed items on BitterBlack Isle come in several forms: Novelties, Armour, Weapons and Gear, all of which are available in three tiers, with the higher tiers yielding better equipment upon purification. Rewards include useful, rare and unusual items; scrolls that unlock Secret Augments; high level weapons, some with special magical effects and are of greater quality than the traditional equipment obtained in the realm of Gransys; high level Armour, some with special or magical effects; and "Skill Rings" which upgrade vocational Skills to a third tier (see Dark Arisen Skills). Olra can purify cursed items to reveal their true form. It costs Rift Crystals to purify cursed items, and the higher the level, the more Rift Crystals are required. The curse obscures the true item within. Purification and Vocations The result of purifications is directly related to the vocation of the Arisen and their Main pawn. Bitterback Novelties yield, when purified, consumable items, non-combat equipment and knowledge scrolls. Bitterblack Armor and Bitterblack Weapons yield high level armor or weapons of increasing power according to tier, some of which have unique, or special and magical effects not obtainable in Gransys Bitterblack Gear gives special rings, including vocation specific skill rings, with special beneficial powers. For the purification of cursed armor and weapons, as well as gear giving vocation-specific equipment , the result of purification is dependant on vocation at the moment of purification - both the vocation of Arisen and that of the Main pawn influence the outcome. Vocation-specific items can be classed into three types, often referred to as "red" (melee), "yellow" (daggers and bows), and "blue" (spellcasting) types - the colors are used in the vocation icons to indicate the icon color of the three basic vocations; hybrid vocation symbols have two colors signifying their blend of two vocations; e.g., the Magick Archer symbol is both yellow and blue indicating both bow/dagger and magic use. In general the weapon obtained from purification will fit one of the vocation colors matching either the Arisen or Main Pawn's class. For example : *With a Magick Archer (yellow/blue) Arisen and Fighter pawn (red) purification may give an item suitable for any vocation color (red, blue, or yellow) *With a Fighter (red) Arisen and a Warrior pawn only red items should be obtained *However with both Arisen and Pawn as figher (red) it is still possible to obtain an unsuitable "red" item such as a Warrior's Longsword. For armor, the item will be wearable by either the Arisen or Main Pawn in almost all cases - an exception to this are purifications with an Assassin Arisen, with non-melee pawn - an item of armor suitable for Fighters, Warriors, or Mystic Knights but not Assassin may be obtained Purification of Bitterblack gear is quite likely to give a skill band or ring that is unsuited to either Arisen or Pawn, for example Gear Lv.2 may yield a Ranger's band to a party consisting of Striders. The first principle of cursed item purification yield management is to (if necessary temporarily) have both Arisen and Main Pawn in suitable vocation "colors" for the type of item desired. Results Purification optimization The outcome of cursed item purification is predetermined, on a fixed but apparently 'random' list. Saving before purification and reloading (or Godsbaning) will not change the results for purification. On purification of a specific type of cursed item (ie Gear Lv.3, or Armor Lv.2) its 'list' will advance, thus giving a new result on the next purification of the same type. The 'lists' for gear, weapons, and armor contain different results for each vocation colors, in most cases there is only one possibility per color for a given purification but there are exceptions. On purification the list advances for all three color types, not just the color type of the item obtained. Only Hybrid vocations have opportunities for purifications in more than one of the three colors to give useful results for the Arisen. More specifically: *Magick Archer-specific rings, bands and weapons are only obtained from yellow purifications, not blue. *Mystic Knight-specific rings and bands can be obtained from red or blue purifications, with red giving slightly better odds. *Assassin-specific rings and bands can only be obtained from red purifications. In general purifying with both Arisen and Pawn as the same single-color vocation gives a 100% chance of an item from that color type list. Exploits :For more details see : 'Purification Management'. Purification generally cannot be 'gamed' such as by exploiting Save/Reload systems or by godsbaning. A simple way (exploit) to maximise benefits from weapon and gear purification is to reload, change vocations, and re-purify under a different vocation color if the originally obtained item was completely useless or a unwanted duplicate. This is only effective if the Arisen usually uses a hybrid vocation and can use results from more than one color group, or if the Arisen and Pawn usually adventure as vocations of different color groups. Notes *Cursed Items can be gifted to other Dark Arisen players, but the purified items cannot, including items that previously could be gifted in Dragon's Dogma. **The outcome of purification of a gifted item will depend on who it is gifted to, and the gifter cannot control or predict the outcome. **Gifting, selling, trading or destroying cursed objects does not advance the player's internal list. *The main pawn's vocation influences purification even if it is absent due to its death. *The results of Novelty purification are not affected by vocation 'color' - the items obtained can be used by any class. See also *Dragonforging Category:Purification Category:Concepts